


The Next Uchiha

by CaptainShipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Minor Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShipper/pseuds/CaptainShipper
Summary: Sakura has been having signs of pregnancy and Sasuke is still out traveling for redemption, and no sure way of contacting him.





	The Next Uchiha

Sakura and Gaara spoke and laughed together. 

“It’s hard to believe how far everyone’s one come.”  Gaara brought up smiling lightly, looking down at his tea. He looked to Sakura and his face turned to concern. “Sakura?... Are you feeling okay?” The woman seemed out of it. 

“Y-Yeah, I’ve just been kinda dizzy lately. Also as strange as it sounds I almost feel like I have a bit less charaka than normal. I don’t know, and my boobs are kinda sensitive.” Sakura explained. 

“Sakura… are you pregnant?” Gaara furrowed where his eyes. 

“What!? That’s not possible!”

“Temari explained almost the exact same thing before we found out about her pregnancy.” Gaara brought up to her. “It wouldn’t hurt to get a test.” The woman let out a sigh and nodded. 

“Alright, there’s that small shop a block away.” 

As Sakura brought the test she felt the judgmental stares from those around her. It was common knowledge that Sasuke and her weren’t married, If she was pregnant before marriage, it wouldn’t be taken kindly, many clans consider that a disgrace. Gaara glared a few people away from Sakura, it was her business and no one else’s.  

Sakura was in utter shock as looked down at her test, this was the fifth one she’d taken. All of them have come out as positive, she didn’t know what to do.

“Sakura?” Gaara’s voice came from the other side of the door. The woman walked out showing the stick to him. The redhead gasped, shocked to the see the positive. “Would you like me to get Naruto?” He asked gently. The pink haired woman only nodded, still completely shocked. 

Naruto sat with the two of the, as Sakura explains everything. 

“Before Sasuke left again he and I meet up and you know…” 

“Had sex got it, we do it too ya know.” Naruto said cruelty, a bright blush came to Gaara’s face. 

“N-not the point Naruto.” The redhead interjected. 

“I need you to get in contact with Sasuke, he needs to know I’m having his child.” The woman insisted. 

“Uh…” The blonde began nervously. 

“Naruto… you do know how to get in contact with him right!?” 

“Well about that… it’s a gamble if i’m in contact with him or not. Most times my messenger bird just comes back.” Naruto instantly felt a pain in his head. 

“You idiot! You should’ve told me!” Sakura yelled at him. She then let out a quiet sigh, she held out a scroll with a pink ribbon. “Just try, please.” 

“Of course, i’ll immediately tell you if I get something from him.” With that Gaara and Naruto left the woman to her thoughts. 

Sasuke walked around the same town quietly, he enjoyed towns like this. They were quiet, stress free, and often didn’t know his reputation as a rogue ninja. He wouldn’t be yelled at on every corner and street, to be fair he deserved it. The things he did to the shinobi world were terrible and utterly unforgivable. 

The man looked up to see a messenger bird coming straight for him. He held his arm out and let it land on his arm. He expected the usual stuff from Naruto, but this letter was sealed with a pink ribbon. Curious he took it from the bird, opening it quickly. 

_ Sasuke, it’s Sakura. I have news that could be seen as both good and bad, but you have to know. I’m pregnant with your child, please return to Konoha when you can. _

Sasuke was in utter shock when he finished reading, but he knew what to do. He sent the bird on it’s way with a small letter. He went to the small travel shop the town had. 

“Can I help you?” The shopkeeper asked gruffly. 

“Do you know the fastest way to Konoha from here?” The older man thought for a few minutes stroking his beard. 

“To the northwest is the best way, but it takes a few months.” He explained to Sasuke. He nodded and threw ten ryo on the counter and went out in that direction. He only thought of Sakura as he began on his trip back to Konoha. 

Sakura sat quietly in her living room reading a book. It’s been four months since the letter from Sasuke returned. Letting her know he was on his way to Konoha, her pregnancy was becoming easier to tell. She sighed loudly and looked down to her stomach with a gentle smile. All advice she’s been getting on pregnancy was from Temari and Tsunade. Her teacher was rarely in Konoha now, but with news of the kunoichi’s pregnancy, her old teacher refused to have another doctor take care of her. 

Sakura looked up when she heard talking from outside. First, she saw Naruto and Gaara holding hands and talking. The strange thing was that they were talking with someone else as they approached the house. 

Then she saw him. Sakura shot out of the chair, and busted out of the door. Shocking the three men as she ran and hugged him tightly. 

Sasuke tensed at first, but realized as it was just the pink haired woman. He slowly wrapped his arms around the woman. 

“We’ll leave you two, we just came to drop him off. Let’s go to Gaara.” Both of the men waved as they left. Their matching rings reminding Sasuke of something he needed to do. Right now he was busy with Sakura. 

“I’m sorry Sasuke.” The man was shocked when he heard the woman apologize. “ I took you away from your mission, and we’re not even married.”

“Sakura…”

“I’ve been such a burden.”

“Sakura.”

“I should’ve been stronger…”

“Sakura!” Green eyes meet Sasuke’s. “Sakura… I’m more than happy to have a family with you. Your the only person I would want to have a family with.” Their two lips meet afterwards, tighten their hold on each other. Sasuke held his world tightly, his new family safe with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if i'm going to have another chapter or if it'll just be another story completely. I want to do a series of next generation, since my version is a little to the one in Boruto.


End file.
